


Outsider

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Siana's Poetry/The Core Files [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: Siana writes poetry, poetry that's hidden away in the core files. Here's a tale of her past.
Series: Siana's Poetry/The Core Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089119





	Outsider

I used to be an observer,  
standing apart from the worlds I loved and adored.  
I used to be the one outside the window,  
peering in with longing at the world beyond the glass.  
I could watch for hours;  
these people I grew to adore and empathise with,  
these worlds of intrigue and action.  
But there was always something missing;  
I always wanted more.  
But I was standing outside the window,  
detached from the world beyond by more than just a pane of glass,  
left beyond an empty, distant void.  
I could imagine the feel of it,  
the cool of the glass on my palm,  
the soft longing pulling with my smile as I curled around the displays I wished I could ignore.  
I can still imagine it,  
my hand curling comfortably around the orb that was my window,  
the device that allowed me to peer into worlds from a view above them all.  
It was my only light in the void and I remember pulling myself against it,  
as if it was the only thing that would keep me safe.  
Now I'm the one looking out at the world I left behind,  
a gleam of nostalgia shining in my eye.  
Holding memories so powerful that I built my legacy there,  
because how can I forget how I learned to start to care.  
But now I'm on the other side of the glass at which I used to stare,  
and there still seems to be a film of distance in here.  
It's not that much, and I suppose it's self-imposed  
considering I'm one with a lot of knowledge and control.  
It took me a while to get here and I struggled at every step,  
but passing by the window is the part I'll never forget.  
I tossed the orb off to the side and searched for the door to a world of my choice.  
Yet, even when inside the door I was a distant observer at best.  
Then, I inched my way closer as my eyes left to wander,  
and I'd probably be a ghost at your sides  
if it wasn't for an exuberant boy who pulled me into his life.


End file.
